


When The Waves Are Calling To You

by princey_pie



Series: Soulmate August Series [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Tales of the great wide ocean and it's hidden treasures filled Roman's dreams since childhood. And now he's off to his very own adventure, just maybe a different one that he had originally hoped for.Day 15: You’ll be compelled to sing when your soulmate does, until you meet.
Relationships: Creativitwins - Relationship, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, other ships to be added - i dont wanna spoil
Series: Soulmate August Series [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441201
Kudos: 59





	When The Waves Are Calling To You

From the fragile age of three, Roman Alexander Princeton was known to burst into song at unpredictable intervals. Much to the dismay of his twin, his parents and every person in a two-mile radius. Because what the boy lacked in skill, he made up in volume. As he grew older his family understood that the spontaneous singing, which could last for hours and hours on end, wasn't his fault. It just was the nature of his soulbond.

They simply hoped that his future wife only liked to sing while doing her chores instead of leading a promiscuous lifestyle. And while the singing and his boisterous nature hadn't done much to help the Princeton family's popularity in their little town at the coast, it hadn't damaged their reputation either.  
What did was the night under the full moon.

Remus had been sent to bed early by their father after a fight earlier in the day. As the boy had grown older these kinds of incidents had gotten more and more frequent. Even so much that lately screaming filled their house more often than Roman's singing.

Other than during these fights Remus barely spoke anymore, not when every word he let slip out was meet with either a condescending laugh or a disapproving headshake. Only his twin had been willing to indulge in his tales of adventures and mystical sea creatures, dreaming and laughing along with him. But as they grew older, these escapades of theirs grew rarer until they stopped altogether under their increasing load of chores.

Roman's natural charm made it almost too easy for him to sell the fish their father caught and the baskets their mother weaved, at the market. At least when he wasn't singing, and sometimes even then. Remus on the contrary just couldn't get the hang of it. He rather snuck down to the beach, tucked away between the cliffs. This habit of his had been the topic of many fights before and today had been no different.

However, what made this night of the full moon special was that, after dinner, when Roman returned to the attic to sleep, he found their shared bed empty. The cloth that normally covered the window was torn away, carelessly thrown on the ground. Remus was gone.

In a matter of minutes Roman had woken up his parents and gathered an impressive amount of villagers around. They were all armed with lanterns, ready to begrudgingly search for his younger brother. At first, they found not a single trace until a local who lived at the edge of town complained about his nightly rest being disturbed once more. When a frantic Roman asked him about the first time, he all too happy to complain told him of the incident.

"Earlier it was but still past any time an honorable man would be out. That smells of trouble, I tell you." He angrily twirled the end of his grey beard. "Young lad, your size I think, came stomping down this path. Didn't even answer when I shouted at him to watch his volume. He was off pretty fast, farther down to the cliffs. I could see him from my window. Lad must not be quite right in the head, he walked right into the waves. Taking a midnight swim as only a foolish minded mad man would. Must be the full moon, in my days-"

The sound of his voice faded in the distance as Roman dashed down the path. Not that Roman believed his words, Remus after all had no reason to do such an insane thing. It was too careless even for his brother, if not for the risk of swimming alone after sunset itself then for the risk of getting sick afterward. He had to just be sulking near the cliffs and the old man had just imagined things after one too many nightly drinks.

But as Roman's feet hit the sand in the hidden bay, he found himself faced with a clear path of footprints. Illuminated by both the moon and the light of his lantern, they lead straight into the crashing waves.

"Remus!" Roman screamed, tears pressing against his eyes, waiting to be released. But Roman refused to give up yet. Still there was no answer except the echo of his own voice from the stone walls.

A week later the Princeton family buried an empty casket. They had no other choice since none of the fishermen found his body. Not a single one of the villagers came to the funeral, except for the reluctant priest and even the man seemed uncomfortable as he rushed through the words, never raising his volume beyond barely more than a whisper. He quickly raced off afterward, leaving the now family of three behind.

Roman still didn't cry, he had refused since the night of the full moon. Not when his brother wasn't dead.

On top of that, he had started to despise the villagers who muttered behind his own and his family's back. "That are the Princetons," they said. "The youngest drowned himself in the ocean. Old Harry said he heard the priest say that he had been possessed."

"I heard that the poor boy was crazy," another whispered.

"It wouldn't surprise me," chipped in a third. "The signs were there, after all, all these nonsensical fantasies. Maybe it runs in the family. The singing of the other is odd, to say the least."

And Roman had grown to despise his parents. For the first time, he imagined he understood why Remus butted heads with them so often. It was infuriating, anger slowly boiling low in his gut. How his mother kept trying to appease the people who looked down on her and her family and who called her youngest insane. Or how his father wanted to sweep the whole ordeal under the rug, pretending like he never had a second son at all. Not to count the occasional "Maybe it's better that way," his father let out whenever Roman tried to bring up Remus.

When spring came the town flourished again and the long winter months had done nothing to mend the rift that had opened between Roman and his parents.

The first merchant ships came to the town's port and one of these days, Roman saw his chance. He approached one of the larger ships whose crew was busy with carrying all the goods, mostly proviant they bought in the village, on board. Nervously wringing his hands, he approached the man on the pier who he recognized as the captain, judging from his expensive red vest and the golden pocket watch dangling from it.

"Excuse me, sir, may I have a moment of your time?"

The other stopped barking commands at his crew and turned to face Roman. He took in his ragged appearance for a second, then he raised a single eyebrow. "And you are?"

"Roman, sir. I was wondering if you could use another pair of helping hands on your ship."

The captain shrugged. "There's always work to be done. But it's nothing for a fishermen's town boy. Stay in your hut and keep your head in the sand where it belongs. I've got no time to waste on you." With that, he turned back to observe the transportation.

Roman squared up and pushed his chest out. "You won't know until you tried, right? So try me, I work hard and I don't need much. And if I'm still being a bother you can just throw me overboard."

"A rather bold claim," the man said, back still turned, but Roman swore that there was the hint of a smile in his voice. "But I do feel intrigued to test it. Can you read?"

"Only a little, sir. But I'm good with numbers, my ma sent me to learn from the priest when I was younger so I could have a stand at the market."

"Well, then we'll have to work on that." He paused and took a look at his watch before disapprovingly tutting. He let it slip back into his pocket and turned anew. "Do you need to bid farewell to anyone, boy? We won't be coming back for the rest of the season at least."

"No, sir. There's nothing left for me here."

The other shrugged. "Even better. And it's Captain, or at least Captain Dice, for my crew boy. Now get going and make yourself useful. We're already behind on schedule and you're not getting a cot, food and a copper a week for just standing around with your mouth open."

"Yes, captain!" Roman dashed off with a grin, finding a box and starting to help with loading the ship. As he walked on board he caught a glimpse of the name on the hull. "Apollo," was spelled in proud golden letters on the dark wood.

With the crew working as diligent as bees, the ship was soon loaded to the brink and ready to leave port. The white sails billowed with the warm south breeze, a clear contrast against the horizon where the dark ocean meet the pastel blue of the sky. As the ship soared over the waves Roman finally was on his way to find his brother. Wherever he may be.


End file.
